Randomly generated seasons (Kindofameme)
How this works: I use a simulator to randomly generate hurricane seasons. I put the results of every simulation, starting in 2020 and going until 2050 (when each naming list has been used five times). Then we'll see how different the naming lists are when we started out. Storms that kill 100 or more get their names retired. Atlantic seasons 2020 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2020 till:06/06/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) from:10/07/2020 till:17/07/2020 color:C1 text:Bertha (C1) from:17/07/2020 till:29/07/2020 color:C3 text:Cristobal (C3) from:03/08/2020 till:17/08/2020 color:C4 text:Dolly (C4) from:10/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:C1 text:Edouard (C1) from:18/08/2020 till:24/08/2020 color:TS text:Fay (TS) from:31/08/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:C3 text:Gonzalo (C3) from:07/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:C3 text:Hanna (C3) barset:break from:17/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C4 text:Isaias (C4) from:25/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C1 text:Josephine (C1) from:28/09/2020 till:05/10/2020 color:TS text:Kyle (TS) from:05/10/2020 till:14/10/2020 color:C3 text:Laura (C3) from:10/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:TS text:Marco (TS) from:03/11/2020 till:13/11/2020 color:TS text:Nana (TS) from:06/11/2020 till:12/11/2020 color:C1 text:Omar (C1) from:23/12/2020 till:27/12/2020 color:TS text:Paulette (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Named storms: 16 Hurricanes: 10 Major hurricanes: 6 Strongest storm: Dolly (150mph) Retired names: Dolly - Dana, Hanna - Hallie ACE: 175 2021 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:07/08/2020 till:15/08/2020 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:21/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:26/08/2020 till:03/09/2020 color:C1 text:Danny (C1) from:31/08/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:C2 text:Elsa (C2) from:04/09/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:C5 text:Fred (C5) from:12/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:16/09/2020 till:19/09/2020 color:C1 text:Henri (C1) from:15/09/2020 till:23/09/2020 color:C3 text:Grace (C3) barset:break from:20/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C3 text:Ida (C3) from:25/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:TS text:Julian (TS) from:02/10/2020 till:12/10/2020 color:C2 text:Kate (C2) from:04/10/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:C2 text:Larry (C2) from:06/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:C3 text:Mindy (C3) from:29/10/2020 till:10/11/2020 color:C4 text:Nicholas (C4) from:31/10/2020 till:04/11/2020 color:TS text:Odette (TS) from:08/11/2020 till:12/11/2020 color:TS text:Peter (TS) barset:break from:27/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 color:TS text:Rose (TS) from:17/12/2020 till:20/12/2020 color:TS text:Sam (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Named storms: 18 Hurricanes: 11 Major hurricanes: 5 Strongest storm: Fred (210mph) Retired names: Fred - Francis, Nicholas - Nelson ACE: 203 2022 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2020 till:18/06/2020 color:TD text:One (TD) from:08/07/2020 till:12/07/2020 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:22/07/2020 till:22/07/2020 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:28/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:21/08/2020 till:27/08/2020 color:C1 text:Colin (C1) from:09/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:17/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C4 text:Earl (C4) from:25/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C1 text:Fiona (C1) barset:break from:25/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C1 text:Gaston (C1) from:04/10/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:31/10/2020 till:04/11/2020 color:TS text:Ian (TS) from:08/11/2020 till:12/11/2020 color:TS text:Julia (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Named storms: 10 Hurricanes: 4 Major hurricanes: 1 Strongest storm: Earl (130mph) Retired names: None ACE: 66